This invention relates generally to a heat sink for a CPU (Central Processing Unit), and particularly to a heat sink that has a large heat dissipation area with excellent dissipation efficiency.
Subsequent to the fast development of the personal computer (PC), the related elements, such as hard disk drive (HDD), interface cards, and CPUs, have to deal with data more massively and more rapidly. This causes the temperature of the related elements are to soar internal quickly and heat sinks are required to lower down the temperature (particularly the chips) to maintain longevity of the elements.
An average heat sink is usually composed of a cooling fan and a plurality of heat-dissipation fin sets, wherein the cooling fan is used to blow air to dissipate heat through convection and radiation, and the heat dissipation efficiency is proportional to the area of the heat-dissipation fin sets.
From this point of view, the area of the plurality of heat-dissipation fin sets made of aluminum having an extruded or cast profile is more or less insufficient, wherein neither the dissipation fin sets of aluminum extrusion formed in a considerable thickness and intervals with a limited dissipation area, a larger wind resistance, and a slow airflow speed because of extrusion conditions, nor the aluminum cast dissipation fin sets with an insufficient dissipation area can dissipate heat efficiently despite a relatively smaller wind resistance.
A conventional heat sink shown in FIG. 1 reveals that the heat sink A mainly contains a contact base A1, whereon a plurality of fin sets A2 is are disposed, and a convection channel A3 is provided between every two neighboring fin sets A2.
After being used for a long-term period, the conventional heat sink A has been found inefficient for the reason of insufficient dissipation area despite an additional fan being installed.